A control system generally used on this type of wing comprises a rigid control bar to each end of which is fixed a “rear line”, so-called for its remote or distal end being connected to the wing behind its centre of pressure, and a single central line bifurcating into two lines called “front lines” for their remote or distal ends being attached in front of the centre of pressure of the wing. The lower end of the central line is fixed to the user, as to a harness, and the bar slides along the single central line. Pivoting the bar to the left and right changes the direction of the wing, while extending and retracting the bar respectively decreases and increases the angle of attack of the wing relative to the wind, and thus regulates its power. A control system of this type is described, for instance, in FR2762583.
The length of the bar, or width of the bar if one prefers, dictates the effort and speed with which a user can turn the kite. A long bar reduces the effort required to turn the kite, and smaller movements are required of the user meaning that the kite can be turned quickly. A shorter bar requires a greater effort by the user to turn the kite, therefore more input is required to get the kite to turn, this may be desirable when performing tricks or when using a smaller kite. Many user will chose a bar length depending on their riding ability and style. It may be desirable for a ride to have a bar which can be length adjusted.